User blog:Magma MK-II/The Cleanup Begins!
Hello again fellow Heroes Wiki editors! The new rules for the wiki are already in place and in effect from now on (check the Heroes Wiki:Rules page), and we have already began our big cleanup project, beginning with deletion and merging of many categories. So far, these are the categories we are terminating: * Advocates * Alternate/True Forms * Alchemists * Anti-Communists * Anti-Fascists * Anti Nazis * Aquatic * Armored * Artistic * Assistants (merge with Sidekicks) * Astronauts * Athletics * Bosses (merge with Leaders) * Bully Slayers * Chi Masters (merge with Elementals) * Childhood Friends * Classic Heroes * Collector of Powers * Comic Strip Heroes (merge with Comic Book Heroes) * Corporate Mascots * Cowboys * Cowgirls * Crime Stoppers * Damsel in Distress (merge into Damsels) * Demigods (merge with Deities) * Depowered * Destiny Defiers * Detectives * Determinators * Destructive * Disabled * Divorced * Dramatic * Dreamers * Empowered * Evil Imprisoners * Evil exterminators * False Antagonist * False Protagonist * Femme Fatale * Final Girls * Force-Field Users * Forgivers * Former Humans * Former Slaves * From Zero To Hero * Fusion (merge with Alter-Ego) * Gadgeteers * Genre Savvy * Gargoyles * Goal Heroes * Good Hearted Bastards * Heartbroken * Heroes from the Past * Heroes of the Future * Heroes who can escape * Heroes who can fly * Heroes who lost family members * Heroes who survived disasters * Heroes with Enhanced Senses * Heroes with Evil Counterparts * Heroes with Faith * Independent * Inept * Ingenue * Inspiring * Invulnerable * Law Enforcers (merge with Officials) * Lazy * Loners * Lycanthropes * Male Damsels (merge into Damsels) * Master Combatants (merge with Fighter) * Masters (merge with Mentors) * Modified Humans * Monster Tamers * Mythical (needs to be debated) * Normal Badass * Optimists (needs to be debated) * Outright * Passionate Learners (needs to be debated) * Passively Empathetic * Pessimists (needs to be debated) * Pessimists turned Optimists * Pet Owners * Pets * Political (needs to be renamed) * Poor Judges of Character * Precogniscent * Predictors * Prehistoric * Reactionary * Reality-Preserver (merge with Protectors) * Religion * Religious Heroes * Reluctant Heroes * Remorseful * Revolutionary * Rocky Upstart * Role Models (needs to be debated) * Sage * Self Hating (needs to be debated) * Self-Reproachful * Secret Agents (needs to be debated) * Size-Shifter * Sole Survivors * Soul Searchers * Space Survivers * Speedsters * Spoiled Sweet (needs to be renamed) * Spirit (merge with Paranormal) * Straight man * Street Urchins * Supporters (needs to be debated) * Sympathetic (needs to be debated) * Telekinetics (sub-category) * The Chosen One (needs to be debated) * Time-Travellers * Tomboys * Universal Protection (merge with Protectors) * Vehicular * Victims (needs to be debated) * Villain's Crush * Villain's Descendant * World War 2 Heroes (merge with War Heroes) * Zombies (merge with Undead) This list is not set in stone, and we may add or delete more as necessary, so feel free to discuss any possible inclusion or removal. Just remember that we won't save any category just because it is "someone's favorite", please provide arguments. And as always, feedback and suggestions are welcome! UPDATE: Added a few more and removed some based on the comments. Category:Blog posts